


Causing Storms

by LLReid



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Mild Sexual Content, REQUEST!!, Sexual Content, Vampires, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Inspired by; Exothermic by Faouzia {piano version}~~~~~“That fucking better not be you in the goddamn elevator, Kamilah,” Adrian said over the private intercom. “Maintenance just called and said some asshole stopped the elevator and guess what? They started out on my floor. Are you fucking Anastasia in the goddamn elevator five minutes after I told you not to fuck my fucking assistant?”“What sort of a friend interrupts another friend’s orgasms?,” Kamilah groaned. “We may have to continue this elsewhere before some mewling mortal calls the fire department.”“He never swears,” Anastasia laughed, breathlessly.“He does it when he is trying to sound intimidating, not realising he sounds like a ten year old swearing behind his mother’s back— are there cameras in here?”“No.”“I was going to flip him off,” the vampire pouted, seemingly genuinely irritated that she couldn’t.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Swann, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Causing Storms

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: I may, I'd just wanted to say that I'd really like to read something that is from Anastasia's point of view. Reading her POV in BB4 was really nice, so maybe a fic about her and Kamilah in the early days that they had known each other would be really fun to read.
> 
> {This is set between BB1 & BB2}

“The New Nicole desires you,” Kamilah declared as a means of announcing her presence as she waltzed up to Anastasia’s desk. The biggest smile spread across the mortal’s face at the sight of her vampire. All her young life, she’d lived with something inside her — something stronger than she was, something that had the power to destroy her as well as save her, and whatever that was seemed to draw vampires to her like moths to a flame. They may have only been dating for a few months but already Kamilah had given her something she thought she’d never really experience: Happiness. The one thing that she had always hungered for and the one thing she hadn’t thought she’d ever achieve.

“Her name is Naomi,” Anastasia laughed, reaching out to gently touch the ancient vampire’s hand. She was completely relaxed, as it had been weeks since anyone had even tried to kill her. As long as someone was trying to kill you, you knew you were important. “And— wait.... she what?”

“She wishes to bed you.”

She froze in place. Anastasia had always be the type who literally never shut up, it took a lot to drive her speechless but this— she literally didn’t know what to say. Every English word she knew flew from her mind as she gaped at Kamilah in awe. When she spoke again, her voice was strained and paper thin. “I— How do you know that?!”

Kamilah snorted. “It’s not hard to tell, sweet human thing.”

“She’s old enough to be my—“

“I am begging you, do not finish that sentence,” the vampire groaned.

“No, I just meant she’s old and looks old. You’re old but look thirty—“ She cut herself off immediately and started nervously giggling. The age difference between them truly didn’t matter to her. Kamilah may have been literally thousands of years older than her, but she’d always had a thing for older women — so much so that she wouldn’t even consider dating anyone less than a decade older than she was. “Shit. Not that you’re old. You don’t look a day over 600— I mean... crap— I meant you’re not—“

“Silence, mortal,” Kamilah chuckled as she pressed her lips gently against hers. “You’ll give yourself a stroke or some other severe stress related illness that I am not equipped to deal with if you continue trying to talk yourself out of that one.” 

Anastasia buried her face in Kamilah’s shoulder to try and hide the fact that her cheeks had flushed pink. “It’s the English,” she mumbled, purposefully thickening her accent the slightest bit. “This language is useless when you fluster me like you do. Because when you’re around, I never think with my head, I only think with my heart, and it only knows one thing — how much it adores you.”

“Every language is useless when you do that with your accent to try and get yourself out of trouble,” Kamilah murmured, her mouth right at her ear. Since they’d started dating, she had made it no secret that the accent was one of her major weaknesses. Whenever Anastasia spoke, Kamilah listened. It didn’t matter what she was doing or what she had to say, Kamilah always wanted to listen — she was surprisingly sweet that way.

“Is it working?”

“Indeed it is.” She slipped her hand beneath her chin and tilted her face back so that she could kiss her. 

“How was the council meeting?”

“Torturous.” She sighed. “Why must vampire’s be so dramatic? If someone is not trying to start a clan war— I’m going to be busy in the coming weeks, seeing that I am one of the few sane people running this city.”

“I’ll follow you anywhere.” 

Kamilah sighed and caressed her cheek. When she spoke, her voice was fragile and quiet. “You’re going to get hurt.” 

“Hurt me, then. I’d rather get hurt than live a lie.”

The vampire kissed her again and whispered. “I don’t know what you see in me. I wanted you the second I put my eyes on you— but I can’t help but fear you are going to wind up getting hurt because of me.”

“I know your true nature, yet I still feel safe with you,” she whispered. “I trust you.” 

“If you knew what I thought about… If you knew even half of what I have done in this life... you wouldn’t trust me.”

“That’s not for you to decide. Only I can decide if I trust you, Kamilah, and I do. Let me care about you back.” 

Kamilah sighed. “You have a life to live.” 

“I have nothing.” 

“Foolish girl. You foolish, stubborn girl,” the vampire breathed. Kamilah’s eyes fluttered closed and she pressed her brow against hers. For a moment they were quiet, simply feeling, simply being. There was something surreal, yet incredibly addictive in the experience. Then Kamilah spoke again, her voice sounding lighter than it had only moments before, “I would like it to be known that the fact you are utterly oblivious to people’s attraction to you is highly amusing. Your grandmother over there has been making eyes at you since I arrived.”

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud as she glanced over Kamilah’s shoulder at Naomi. “You of all people should know I’m not the most perceptive. You were literally naked in bed with me at Adrian’s cabin and I still didn’t realise you actually wanted to sleep with me until you said it!”

Kamilah snorted. “It did say in that ‘You Know You’re Dating A Woman From Kazakhstan When’ video that you sent me that waiting for someone else to make the first move was a cultural trait.”

“She’s still looking at me. She’s either really horny or a serial killer, there’s no in between— and I don’t know which is more disturbing.”

Without a word, Kamilah’s hands drifted possessively down to her ass and she glanced over to Adrian and Naomi with a raised eyebrow. The look she gave her would’ve turned milk sour. Adrian immediately turned bright red and let out an uncomfortable wheezing sound that made him sound like he was breathing his last as he tried to stifle his laughter and Naomi seemed so flustered she practically choked on her coffee before scurrying away.

Anastasia had come to the conclusion that the woman who’d written about sparkly vampires must’ve been looking at the Cartier window display when she came up with that idea. No vampire she’d met could physically sparkle — but Kamilah, when she was in such a good mood, came pretty damn close.

It made her happy whenever Kamilah was this silly. It was a side of her that most people didn’t know existed and would never experience directly. The real Kamilah Sayeed, Anastasia was realising, was actually nothing like the fearsome woman that would stab a man sooner than shaking his hand. The real Kamilah was a loveable dork. Introverted, yes, but that wasn’t a bad thing... Anastasia had learned long ago that the quiet ones were always one step ahead of you. They had everything all figured out whilst keeping an entire lifetime behind their kind and gentle thoughts, and would share things with only people who were special to them. Kamilah might not always have been the most open with verbal affection but the mere fact she felt comfortable showing this side of herself was a big deal, and Anastasia recognised that. The hands on her ass and that touched her at night and treated her so gently were those that brought death to others, but there was a certain piquancy in that. It seemed to make everything more intense somehow, helped her feel more alive.

“Oh my god.”

“That’ll teach her to look at what’s mine,” Kamilah smiled proudly before giving her ass a playful squeeze and then moving her hands to rest on her hips. “You’re so beautiful. You could have any one you wanted on their knees begging for you, you know that?”

“I only want you. Are you jealous of her looking? Doesn’t it turn you on knowing you’re the only one who gets to see what’s under my clothes? That you’re the only one who holds this.” Stealing Kamilah’s hand, Anastasia placed her fingers against her skin, right over her heart. She brushed her lips against Kamilah’s ear and whispered, “because I get wet seeing the way people look at you, knowing you belong to me and only me.”

Kamilah’s breath audibly caught in her throat, and the fact that she could make Kamilah Sayeed react that was still absolutely mind blowing to the mortal. She wasn’t sure if it was a cultural thing or if it was just the remnants of a shitty childhood, but she was always surprised whenever anyone was attracted to her at all — despite knowing that she was extremely attractive and had a lot to give in a relationship. The voices in her head would scream that there was no way the ancient vampire’s seemingly infatuated fascination with her could ever grow into something meaningful that would last a lifetime... or multiple lifetimes. There was a lot of evil in the world, and unfortunately it far outweighed the good.

Why should Kamilah choose her? She often found herself wondering. She barely even knew her yet. But souls were wise things. They always knew before the brain or the heart. There was no discriminating — if you saw your perfect other… you knew it — instantly. There was something there from the beginning. Just like there had been for them that moment their eyes had locked across the conference room twelve weeks earlier. And it would remain there until someone successfully tore it out and killed it — or Anastasia’s mortality got in the way.

“Don’t tempt me. I walked out here after the council meeting to find you wearing that tight dress— My willpower can’t stand much more.” 

Anastasia’s heart began thundering in her chest with such force it actually felt like she was having palpitations. Her lust for Kamilah had been pretty much constant from the moment she’d first set eyes on her. It used to bother her, this obsessive craving, but now she was used to it. She’d accepted her own madness. Before her, no man or woman had piqued her interest in this way, tempted the dark bastard inside of her. But then she saw her, and everything in her stilled. “So give in,” she murmured. Their eyes held, the mortal’s desire feeding the vampire’s. “I’ll be yours. Let me be.”

The vampire huffed in amusement and took her by the hand, leading her towards Adrian. “Brother, I am stealing your assistant at once. You’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?,” Adrian laughed.

“No,” deadpanned Kamilah.

“Uh... what she said,” Anastasia giggled, in awe at the sheer amount of big dick energy Kamilah seemed to radiate wherever she went. A dominate woman through and through, but beneath that — where no one could see and Anastasia was just beginning to discover — lived a woman who only wanted approval. A woman who had never had real affection or love or a simple kiss for the right reasons. And that broke her fucking heart.

“Go on then but wait until you get home before you indulge in each other,” he laughed. “And try to remember tonight is Jax’s birthday, we’re having dinner at The Shadow Den and—“

He didn’t even have a chance to finish before Kamilah had somehow shoved her into the private elevator that only important guests to the company were allowed to use. The perks of dating a vampire.

“What is it about you that I can’t ignore? Why do you have this power over me?”

“You’re a fucking nightmare when you’re horny,” Anastasia laughed as Kamilah stopped the elevator. The vampire was who she was, had a limitless bank account to purchase a harem of submissives if she chose, but all she had ever wanted was one that would look at her like she held their very life in her hands. 

“Kiss me.”

The mortal’s body crashed against her vampire’s and Kamilah pressed her against the back wall of the elevator. Her hands flew up, grabbing her cheeks and holding her firm. Her soft lips, they bruised her own as her head tilted, and with pure lust, she gave her what she’d wanted all day. She kissed her. Her lungs were empty — Kamilah had stolen all her air, but she no longer survived on oxygen. She survived on her mouth, her taste, her unbridled energy pouring down her throat. 

Kamilah’s tongue tore past her lips, taking her savage and hungry. There was nothing sweet or gentle. This was a punishment. A game that only the two of them could play. A reminder that she hadn’t won when she’d dawned an outfit purely to arouse her. Kamilah wasn’t just kissing her. She was fighting her in every underhanded way, exerting her dominance. 

Her hands dropped from her cheeks, cupping her breasts. The strength in her touch throbbed instantly. She arched her back, opening her mouth wider to moan, but she swallowed her cries, kissing her deeper, harder, stealing every inch of sanity she had left. To be so adored but controlled. To be so loved but dominated. The combination was the best aphrodisiac in the world.

“Do you want me?,” Kamilah murmured against her lips.

“Yes.” The word came out in a hiss. 

“Yes, what?” She pushed against her. “What do you want me to do to you?” She took her hands from her hair and put them above her, pinning her to the wall as she kissed her neck, her fangs scraping her skin. 

“Fuck me.” She said it so softly a butterfly wouldn’t have heard her. 

“Say it again. But this time, own it. You’re my dirty girl who begs for things that would terrify vanilla loving girls. Own it. Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me.” A little louder.

“What?”

“Fuck me, you sex pest—“ She cut off immediately as Kamilah’s hand struck her backside, left reeling in the best possible way from the surge of pain. “Kamilah—“

“What do you want, Anastasia?”

“You. I can’t get enough.” 

“My insatiable little slut.”

Anastasia bit down on her bottom lip and rubbed her thighs together, trying to achieve some sort of friction between them. She may have been refined and socially acceptable on the outside, but at heart she was still an animal. All her life, she’d fought her own battles, but now she wondered what it would be like to have someone fight beside her — and rough her up between the sheets every so often. 

“I want you,” she said, breathless. A warm, heavy feeling came over her whole body, and she wondered if this was how it felt to be on heroin. “I want you, and I’m going to have you. That’s it.”

“Say please,” Kamilah smirked.

“Fuck me, please.”

“Good girl.”

She lifted her up onto the metal handrail. Her breath saturated her lungs. Her touch skated from her cheeks, to her breasts, to her waist, to her backside. Jerking her hard against the hand pawing at her thighs. The walls restricted their motion, tumbling them onto each other, but nothing, absolutely nothing could unweld their lips They were joined, kissing, frantic, desperate. Kamilah groaned as she slid her hands beneath her white blouse, needing to feel her skin against her own. She was blood and fire and heat. So different to the glacier she pretended to be. 

“That fucking better not be you in the goddamn elevator, Kamilah,” Adrian said over the private intercom. “Maintenance just called and said some asshole stopped the elevator and guess what? They started out on my floor. Are you fucking Anastasia in the goddamn elevator five minutes after I told you not to fuck my fucking assistant?”

“What sort of a friend interrupts another friend’s orgasms?,” Kamilah groaned. “We may have to continue this elsewhere before some mewling mortal calls the fire department.”

“He never swears,” Anastasia laughed, breathlessly.

“He does it when he is trying to sound intimidating, not realising he sounds like a ten year old swearing behind his mother’s back— are there cameras in here?”

“No.”

“I was going to flip him off,” the vampire pouted, seemingly genuinely irritated that she couldn’t.

Anastasia laughed and reached into her pocket to find her phone. “Put your finger up. We’ll send him a picture.”

Kamilah did as she was asked and the picture was only made funnier by the fact her clothes were hanging off and her hair was a mess, and Anastasia sent it with three kiss emojis. And she mentally thanked god her boss was one of her best friends and she could get away with behaving like this without getting herself fired. 

“I’m making this my new lock screen.”

“That’s what you wish to see when you look at your phone?,” Kamilah smirked, though Anastasia didn’t miss the faint blush that rose to her cheeks.

“Mhm.”

“Mortals,” the vampire muttered, though her voice was practically oozing with affection. She heard her. Not her words but her. For a fraction of a moment, in that single word, she heard the woman Kamilah tried so hard to hide. The woman who yearned to be loved.

The two of them started laughing as they straightened out their clothes and started the elevator again. Kamilah wrapped her arm around her shoulders and gave her a long, lingering kiss. Even though they were technically only dating, this connection was unlike anything Anastasia had ever experienced. There was an extreme level of horniness, extreme satisfaction, and extreme peace all wrapped into one. 

Even though Kamilah didn’t say so out loud, Anastasia could see that she was happy. She could see that, no matter what happened in the future, she’d never forget her perfect laugh or her smiling face. She’d never stop rolling her eyes at her silly jokes or her warm embrace. Kamilah would always be here for her, even if there ever came a time she was gone and they could no longer be together. Until the day they did meet again, until her immortal life was done.

~ fin.


End file.
